


love like ghosts

by spookysunflower



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Shyan Exchange 2k18, ryan's bad with emotions, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/pseuds/spookysunflower
Summary: catching feelings for shane was a lot easier than catching footage of a ghost.~for the shyan exchange 2k18~





	love like ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



Ryan hadn’t said a word since they had gotten in the car and starting driving to their next haunted location. Usually Ryan was rambling to Shane, or humming along to whatever was playing through the aux cord, tapping his fingers on the dashboard. But not on this dreary, Wednesday afternoon. He was looking out the window and Shane couldn’t decide what his expression was.

“Hey.” Shane poked his arm.

“What?” Ryan looked at him.

“You okay? Usually I can’t get you to shut up.” Shane gave him a small smile.

“I’m fine. Just nervous, I don’t know.” Ryan almost met Shane’s eyes but not quite.

“This isn’t even the demon episode, Ry.” Shane turned down the speakers. “What’s got you spooked already?”

“I just have a bad feeling.” Ryan exhaled. He pulled his long sleeved shirt tighter around him. Shane turned up the heat.

“Everything will be fine, man. Just like normal. You’ll get scared out of your wits by the wind and I’ll laugh and make fun of you. We never actually get any action at these places anyway probably because ghosts aren’t real.”

Ryan opened his mouth to object, but decided to just flip him off instead. Shane laughed. 

Ryan tried not to crack a smile. He failed.

~

There was no way Shane could’ve seen the hole in the floor. It was directly in front of the door of their first investigation spot at the abandoned Chippewa Lake Amusement Park., the deteriorating entrance to the mirror maze. It all happened so fast. Shane falling, Ryan screaming, the cracking of the wood, the horror that came over Shane when he realized there was nothing underneath him but darkness. Ryan’s hands immediately meeting Shane’s, pulling him up.

“It’s a sprain, Ryan, not even a break, which wouldn't have been the end of the world either. Really.” Ryan kept his eyes on Shane’s ankle, face unmoving.

“Ryan.” Shane’s voice was softer than normal. “Look at me.” Ryan slowly raised his eyes to Shane’s face where he saw a weary smile. “I’m gonna be okay.” 

Ryan held his head in his hands, shaking his head. “But it could’ve been so much worse and I’m the one who wanted to go to this fucking hellhole God I should’ve done more research or at least not -”

“Ry.” He put his hand lightly on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” Ryan looked like he’d been holding his breath ever since Shane first fell through the floor. “Deep breath.” Shane breathed in, then looked at Ryan, waiting. 

Ryan breathed in, looking at Shane’s face, and they breathed out together. 

“See, that helped.” Shane gave another smile, wincing as he moved his leg off the hospital bed. Even though Shane was the one with a sprained ankle and lightly bruised ribs, Ryan looked like he was the one in pain.

On the way back to the motel, Ryan had walked right beside Shane, letting him lean on him the entire time. Shane had crutches and really could manage fine on his own, but he kind of liked Ryan helping him. That’s what Ryan needed even if Shane didn’t understand why. Shane leaned into Ryan’s touch as they entered their motel room. Ryan’s arm felt strong and warm against his back. 

They were both silent most of the night other than when Ryan was sitting on Shane’s bed, asking him if he needed anything every 10 minutes. Shane always said no, assuring Ryan he was alright. Ryan pulled out another blanket and draped it over Shane anway.

~ 

Ryan hadn’t meant to snoop on Shane’s email, but the message was literally right there. Shane had gotten pulled away from his desk and as Ryan walked past and glanced at his desktop, he noticed an email Shane received subject titled “Something Bigger” and Ryan’s heart sank. It was basically a Buzzfeed Australia reporter telling Shane they wanted him to offer him a high ranking position, and Shane was typing back a reply.

It began,

“Hey guys, thanks for reaching out. This is certainly something I will think about and-” 

That’s where it cut off. Ryan tried to control his breathing as he walked briskly to the bathroom, praying to God the tears he was holding back stayed behind his eyes.

~

Ryan never mentioned the email to Shane mostly due to the fact he was terrified of what his answer would be. If you had asked Ryan when he first created Unsolved, would you let this show die because your partner flaked out on you, his answer would be “fuck, no” 100% percent. He had no idea Shane would become more important to him than his show that he’d worked on for years would ever be. 

Catching feelings for Shane was much easier than catching footage of a ghost. He drove him nuts with all his science and logic bullshit but that same intellect was what he loved about him. It’s also what made their dynamic work for the show.

On the drive up to the amusement park Ryan considered telling Shane he knew about the job offer and that he would understand if he took it. 

Shane thinks half of what we do is bullshit anyway. He’s hilarious and smart and charismatic. Who wouldn’t want him?

~

Ryan stepped in front of the TV to grab Shane another ice pack from their hotel mini fridge. 

“Dude, I’m okay.” Shane frowned slightly.

Ryan looked at him blankly.

“The doctor said to change it every 20 minutes.” Ryan had been listening to that? Shane was pretty sure even he wasn’t listening. It had been such an exhausting day. For both of them.

Shane sighed and let Ryan baby him for the millionth time that day. What made it worse is how guilty Ryan was acting, like he had accidentally drop kicked one of his weiner dogs. Ryan’s hands were steady and cold on Shane’s legs. 

“You cold, man?” He could almost see his teeth chattering in the icebox of a hotel room.

“Nah, I’m alright.” He was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts and Shane was sure he had to be freezing. Shane grabbed his hoodie from his suitcase on the floor and chucked it at Ryan.

“I know you’re freezing, you little shit.” Ryan let out a little laugh. That was the first real wheeze or laugh Shane had gotten out of Ryan all day. It felt so good to see that smile. 

Shane was reminded of how small Ryan was when he slipped on his hoodie and the sleeves hid his hands and looked like it was swallowing him. Ryan muttered a “Thanks”, as he snuggled into bed next to Shane, peering up at him thinking this might be the last night he’d get to spend with Shane. 

Shane didn’t question Ryan any further that night but he did tell Ryan that he could sleep in his hoodie and didn’t object when Ryan fell asleep on the bed, his head right next to Shane’s thigh. He pulled back Ryan’s messy hair from his forehead. Ryan looked at peace for the first time that day. 

He would take care of Ryan, too.

~

The two of them headed back to LA the next day, this time with Ryan driving. Shane’s leg was perched on the dashboard and he had taken Advil to help with the pain. He was going to the doctor as soon as he got back. Shane noticed Ryan was acting a little more normal today, laughing a little more, a bit more bouncy. 

At some point Ryan stopped the car to buy ice at a gas station. He also bought Shane some snacks and pain medication. 

“Ryan.” He could hear the playful tone in his voice.

“Yes, Shane?” 

“Are you enjoying taking care of me? I’m hardly injured and you’re acting like I just got diagnosed with cancer of something.” He opened the bag of popcorn had bought him.

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re self absorbed and are imagining it.” Ryan was using his joking voice. Shane was quite familiar with it.

“Or maybe you care cause you’re actually a huge softie.” 

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan started driving and Shane’s favorite band was playing through Ryan’s phone. He closed his eyes and smiled.

~

They were almost to L.A. Ryan could practically see the skyline and the sun was setting. 

Shane had just woken up from a nap and was looking all disheveled and yes, kind of adorable with his bed head.

“Hey Ry, you think for the next season finale we could not visit a dangerous, rotting location? Maybe like a nice hotel again? That’d be nice.”

Ryan felt his heart skip. “Next season?” 

“Yeah, Ryan. I’m sure my leg will be healed again and I’ll be back to my old wind-hunting self.” 

Ryan couldn’t even come up with a snarky remark to Shane’s “wind-hunting” joke. He was too full of joy. 

“So...I guess no moving to Australia, then?” 

“Dude-what?”

“I saw your email. I wasn’t snooping I just happened to see it on the computer and I thought you might take the offer which is completely understandable I just-”

Shane started laughing. “What?” Ryan’s cheeks were flushed.

“You really think I would just leave Unsolved? After all we’ve done? Without even running it by you first?”

“Well I mean you don’t even believe in half the shit we do, you must get bored. And I mean Unsolved was always my thing from the beginning, I never thought it’d go this far.”

“No offense Ryan but you can be so dense sometimes.” He adjusted himself so his face was leaning against the headrest, looking directly at Ryan.

“This was never just a “you” thing. This was always a “you and me” thing. If it was anyone else I was doing this show with Ryan, I would have left but it’s you, man. You’re the reason I stay. I still get to do things like Ruining History anyways and I do genuinely have fun with you. There’s really nothing I’d rather be doing right now than hunting ghouls and breaking bones with you.”

Maybe this was just groggy, tired Shane talking but Ryan had never heard him be this honest before. His head was spinning and he suddenly felt like he should pull over. So he did.

The sun was a light shade of orange now. It was quiet in the car, Shane waiting for Ryan to respond. “I….really….uh-” Shane’s face had gotten significantly closer to his in the time Ryan starting pulling over to the side of the road and put the car in park. 

Shane’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You really liked taking care of me didn’t you, Bergara?” Ryan’s stomach was in knots. And then Shane’s lips were on his and Ryan felt and knew nothing in that moment but Shane. Ryan kissed him back and he felt feverish.

Ryan didn’t know how long they kissed there in the car but Shane’s lips were now permanently imprinted on Ryan’s neck he was pretty sure. Shane couldn’t move much because of his leg but Ryan was all over him he was practically in his lap. Running his hands along Shane’s face, his neck, up his shirt. Shane shivered. Ryan’s hands were cold. 

“So. You like me back then I presume?” Ryan looked up from where he was kissing Shane’s jawline. 

“You presumed right, big guy. You should sprain your ankle more often.”

“Oh you wish, Bergara. I might have to take care of you for a change. Like tonight.” Shane said those words right in Ryan’s ear and Ryan shivered, blood rushing between his legs.

“If you’re lucky, Madej.” He could feel Shane’s stubble against his jaw, feel his big hands on his hips and couldn’t imagine a better scenario than to love and be loved by Shane Madej.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for abovetheruins! i really hope you liked this. it's a bit more angsty than i planned but i hope the ending makes up for it a little. you're a fantastic writer and i hope i did your lovely prompts justice. 
> 
> (title of the fic is from the song love like ghosts by lord huron)


End file.
